


watermelon sugar

by zxcvbnm81



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Aimee is a Sweetheart, F/F, Fluff, I love them so much I wanna cry, Maeve Wiley Needs a Hug, They're both just cinnamon buns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxcvbnm81/pseuds/zxcvbnm81
Summary: Мэйв бы податься порыву и пойти танцевать с ней бок о бок, перехватывать мягкие руки и ловить взглядом то, как Эйми шепотом подпевает знакомым словам.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	watermelon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> girl in red — i wanna be your girlfriend

Если бы Мэйв давали по пенни каждый раз, когда она посещает плохие вечеринки, она давно наскребла бы на бутылку приличной водки — единственное, за чем она каждый раз появляется в домах, набитых громкими подростками и плохими решениями. Если бы Мэйв давали по пенни каждый раз, когда на таких сборищах кто-то вслед шепчет о ней грязные сплетни, у неё был бы собственный бар.

Но гомон толпы и басы современной музыки не дают тёмным мыслям копиться в голове — уж за это стоит быть благодарной. Вечный полумрак её трейлера был успокаивающим, но ещё бывал душным, душащим, давящим, исчерпывающим все внутренние силы, которых хоть и было достаточно, но порой не хватало на борьбу с самой собой. Дешевое пиво и ядовито-кислотные пунши в такие секунды казались спасением — и были именно тем, почему этим вечером ноги приволокли её на летнее сборище в доме у кого-то из её одноклассников.

Её, естественно, не приглашали — как и большую часть присутствующих, ведь сарафанное радио работало лучше, чем деликатно составленный чат из избранных. Эти самые избранные забывают о возмущениях уже ко второму часу веселья, потому что танцпол и уединенные спальни сближают так, как не сблизят десять лет бок о бок за партами. Это всё, безусловно, не касается Мэйв Уайли — она была особой кастой неприкасаемых, к которой протягивали руки лишь единицы.

Одна из них сейчас танцевала на диване в летнем сарафане из органзы, обнимаясь то ли со своим бывшим, то ли со своим будущим — ни у кого не хватало памяти запомнить всех ухажёров Эйми Гиббс. У неё раскрасневшиеся от алкоголя щёки, пружинистые локоны и столько жизни в глазах, что хочется отвернуться — светится слишком ярко.

Мэйв бы поддаться порыву и пойти танцевать с ней бок о бок, перехватывать мягкие руки и ловить взглядом то, как Эйми шепотом подпевает знакомым словам. Мэйв не двигается с места — само её присутствие здесь нежеланно, а то, как сильно их дружба сказалась на месте подруги в дурацкой школьной иерархии, до сих пор давит горькой виной. Можно просто остаться сидеть на затемненной лестнице на второй этаж, то и дело уворачиваясь от шатко передвигающихся парочек, и наблюдать за завораживающими движениями издалека. Оправданий таким действиям Мэйв не хочется придумывать хотя бы потому, что она давно знает о себе правду — это вовсе не равнозначно тому, что она хочет посвящать в неё хоть кого-то.

Внутренний карман джинсовки напоминает о том, что время перекурить — даже Мэйв позволяла себе иметь слабость. Затекшие конечности плохо отзываются на попытку встать, а волна лёгкого пьяного веселья накрывает почти сразу, как она в этом преуспевает. Прорваться через поток толпы получается легко, а вот понять, как открыть замок на двери в задний дворик, удаётся с трудом — то ли из-за шальных непослушных пальцев, то ли из-за того, что ей хочется хихикать над своими неловкими попытками.

Вечера уже давно перестали быть промозглыми, и приятная летняя свежесть ударяет в голову почти нежно. Пахнет свежескошенной травой, остатками дневного зноя и детством — Мэйв набирает полные лёгкие воздуха перед тем, как подкурить зажатую меж зубами сигарету.

Через окна на лужайку пробивается тёплый жёлтый свет — почти можно разглядеть листочки на размашистой яблоне и её плоды на постриженном газоне. Мэйв выпускает сизый дым через нос и позволяет мыслям в её голове течь бесконтрольно — перед глазами мелькают строчки любимых песен, абсолютно несносная выпечка Эйми и лунный свет того вечера, когда они устраивали пикник посреди сырой поляны. Из-за закрытой двери разносятся дерзкие нотки голоса Эзры Фурмана и растворяются в полуночной тишине заднего дворика. Мэйв невольно подпевает, тихо, деликатно, боясь прогнать покой мерцающих в небе звёзд.

Когда на лужайке разрастается яркая тень, Мэйв не сразу соображает, что дверь за спиной открывается, и лишь завороженно смотрит, как к её темной фигуре приближается ещё одна. Встаёт так близко, что облако цветочного парфюма заглушает запах жжёного табака. Мэйв прикрывает глаза и улыбается.

— Почему ты ушла? — хрусталь чужого голоса глушит все звуки вокруг.

— Стало душно, и я решила проветриться, — проговаривает Мэйв, туша сигарету о перила, и забрасывая окурок в самодельную пепельницу. — А ты?

Взгляды наконец пересекаются, и видно, что у Эйми на нижних ресницах тушь потекла — она тянется к её лицу и большим пальцем убирает разводы. Эйми смотрит прямо в глаза и даже не дёргается, когда прохладная на её лице ладонь чуть задерживается — просто чтобы убедиться, что щёки у неё такие же горячие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд.

— Я пошла тебя искать, и мне сказали, что ты здесь, — продолжает Эйми как ни в чём не бывало и облокачивается на потрескавшиеся перила. Золотистые кудри обрамляют лицо и позволяют теням играть на порозовевшей коже. — Там такая хорошая музыка, почему ты не танцевала?

Мэйв ухмыляется и игриво бьёт её локтем в плечо:

— Я не люблю танцевать в плохой компании.

Сухой ветер подхватывает полы цветастого сарафана и обдает обеих запахом влажной земли.

— А я хорошая компания? — спрашивает Эйми, и заглядывает в тёмные глаза.

— Конечно, — кидает Мэйв без оглядки.

«Лучшая компания» — поправляет она саму себя мысленно

— Знаешь, музыку и здесь слышно, — отзывается неожиданно восторженно Эймс и выставляет ладонь. — Разрешите пригласить вас на танец, мадам?

Широкая улыбка появляется на лице перед тем, как придумываются отговорки. Холодная кисть с обгрызенным чёрным лаком ложится в нежную ладонь, и они обе спускаются вниз, прямо на траву. Ботинки Мэйв сразу покрываются мелкими каплями вечерней росы, а каблуки Эйми не позволяют держать ей баланс, то и дело уходя глубоко в землю. Недолго думая, она выбрасывает туфли на крыльцо, и завораживающе улыбается, глядя в небо.

Мэйв мягко вздыхает.

Их лица освещаются еле доходящим из окон светом, черты смягчаются, зрачки расширяются. Биты Coldabank разносятся над их головами, растворяются в мерцающем небе, пальцы в ладонях сплетаются — у Эйми развеваются кудри, и Мэйв ловит прикосновение золотистых волос на своих щеках. Она видит блеск чужих глаз в темноте, слышит, как дыхание у обеих невольно срывается, потому что танцуют они раскрепощенно, то и дело переходя на прыжки, чувствует, как кончики чужих пальцев опять наливаются жаром. Ей остаётся лишь откинуть голову назад и громко забрать воздух ртом, заполнить всё пространство в голове этим моментом, когда они обе свободны и радостны, когда вокруг никого, когда единственное, что её заботит — это будет ли уместно обнять Эйми прямо сейчас.

Эйми решает это без её ведома, потому что она не привыкла обдумывать действия дважды — мягким движением она тянет подругу к себе, стоит услышать размеренные ноты лиричной песни. Мэйв кладёт руки ей на талию и сцепляет пальцы на пояснице, где руки щекочет вышитая цветами органза. Предплечья Эйми у неё на плечах, и золотистый кулон на груди играет задорными бликами. Запах цветов и лака для волос приятно щекочет нос. Самым правильным кажется облокотиться лбом в покатое плечо и вдохнуть полной грудью, запомнить, что так пахнет счастье и покой. В этой минуте хочется раствориться, застрять в ней навсегда, чувствовать мурашки от того, как деликатно чужие ногти проходятся по её лопаткам, и телом ощущать, как чужая грудь вздымается при каждом вздохе.

Эйми шепчет ей в ухо «у меня ноги замерзают» так, будто делится самым страшным секретом, и вызывает беззвучный смешок. Мэйв прогибается в спине, чтобы видеть чужое лицо, смотреть, как губы поднимаются в мягкой улыбке. Вздёрнутые уголки так хочется поцеловать нежно, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, но Мэйв хватает лишь на то, чтобы мерно опустить руки и сжать ладонь в своих. Она тянет Эйми за собой, не переставая смотреть на неё, наугад направляясь к крыльцу, почти напрашиваясь на то, чтобы споткнуться пяткой о неожиданную лесенку. У самого её подножия Эйми вдруг останавливается, смотрит на босые ноги во влажной траве, шевелит пальцами, и бросает в воздух «знаешь, мне даже нравится ходить без туфель».

— А мне нравишься ты, — говорит Мэйв как бы в шутку, и совсем не ожидает, что секунду спустя ощутит лёгкий, как прикосновение летнего ветра, поцелуй в щёку.

Она чувствует, как переливающийся блеск для губ отпечатывается у неё на лице. Ощущает, как сердце останавливается на долю секунды, чтобы потом нагнать темп в два раза быстрее. Слышит, как знакомый голос произносит:

«ты мне тоже.»


End file.
